


Tumblr Pornlet 37: Cocktails

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Care Kink, Flash Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, No Explicit Violence, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Werewolf Derek Hale, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek watched as the muscles around Stiles’ eyes finally started to relax.





	Tumblr Pornlet 37: Cocktails

Derek watched as the muscles around Stiles’ eyes finally started to relax. They were closed so that Derek could rinse the shampoo out of his Mate’s hair, and so that Stiles’ didn’t have to watch the blood flowing into the drain.

The stink of it was finally starting to dissipate; the stench of the other Alpha slowing being washed through the sewers where it belonged.

Stiles shouldn’t have had to take another life. Derek hates that he’s glad that Stiles was the one to do it, though. If Scott, or Derek himself, had landed the killing blow, the members of the horrendous man’s Pack would now be something extra they had to deal with. They would have been very, very obedient betas, but they had damage that no one in Beacon Hills had the time, or frankly, the extra compassion, to deal with. The Hale-McCall Pack had their own losses to come to term with.

Stiles hadn’t hesitated in taking the Alpha’s life because he’d taken the lives of three of their Pack, and put four more—Stiles’ father included—into hospital. There were funerals to be arranged, and relatives and several supernatural councils to be informed and dealt with. There was no way they’d have been able to cope with adopting the twenty-something people, many of them the dead-Alpha’s children or wives, into their Pack; the tension would have been insane.

They’d all breathed a sigh of relief when Stiles had separated the guy’s head from his body and one of his Pack’s eyes had bled red. The young woman had gone to her knees almost immediately and offered her own throat as penance for her father’s misdeeds; they’d waived it off, but followed her to the edge of the county.

Now, Derek felt himself breathing another sigh of relief as he could, finally, only smell himself, Stiles and coconut and lime. Derek lifted Stiles’ chin with one hand and pushed his lips lightly into Stiles’. He ran the other hand up Stiles’ chest, over his shoulder, down around his side and then over his ass.

He squeezed Stiles’ buttcheek lightly and asked, “Feel better, love?”

“Yeah. Thank you.” His eyes still weren’t open.

“You ready to get out now?” The water was still hot, but soon it wouldn’t be.

Stiles looked at him, finally, lashes heavy with water instead of the tears that had been there earlier. “Do I smell clean again?”

Derek pulled him as close as he could, and whispered right into Stiles’ ear, “You smell like you and me and over-priced tropical cocktails.”

Stiles smiled, and the stress in his body disappeared and he let Derek take his weight. “Almost perfect, then.” He kissed Derek hard as he turned off the water stream. “Want you to fuck me and knot me so deep that all I smell of is you. Make me forget, big guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/168145331426/derek-watched-as-the-muscles-around-stiles-eyes) on my [tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/). NSFW.


End file.
